Destruction
by White Assassin
Summary: Un OS, suivant le côté sombre d'Envy. Attention : Gore!  / TRADUCTION de l'anglais de l'OS d'Invader Ryn.


**Destruction**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : La fanfic ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une **traduction** de l'anglais de l'OS de **Invader Ryn**.

**Résumé** : Un OS, suivant le côté sombre d'Envy. Attention : Gore!

**Note** : Je ne suis que la traductrice. J'espère que mon travail -qui date déjà de plusieurs mois, en fait- saura rendre compte du style original de l'auteur. Cet OS fut d'ailleurs particulièrement dur à traduire o.o'' Il m'a pris plusieurs jours, en vérité... Une majorité de mots n'existaient pas dans notre bon vieux français. Aussi, j'espère que vous prendrez en compte la difficulté que représentait une telle traduction -pour les curieux, allez jeter un coup d'œil au texte original. Le titre est le même.

J'en profite pour faire passer un petit message : si vous souhaitez la traduction d'une fic en particulier, en espagnol ou en anglais, demandez, je me ferai une joie de m'en occuper ;p (en vérité, je les choisis au hasard, juste pour améliorer ces deux langues alors... Si en plus, je peux répondre à une demande xp)

Allez... Enjoy!

**Note de l'auteur** : _Ok, bon, d'abord, avertissement : C'est pittoresque! Je le mets en rating M pour être sûre. Il n'y a pas de scènes de sexe, mais beaucoup de sang, décrit précisément. Je l'ai écrit dans une sorte de frénésie sanguinaire donc vous êtes prévenus. Même si j'ai fini cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'aiderait pour de futures tentatives.  
>Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnages ou des lieux utilisés dans cette fic. Ils appartiennent à l'incroyable Hiromu Arakawa. Par contre, cette horrible petite histoire, elle, est à moi.<em>

* * *

><p>Il surgit devant sa victime, un épouvantable rictus déformant les traits de son visage en une fausse joie. La jeune fille, enfin, la jeune femme plutôt, laissa échapper un sanglot. Bien qu'il lui eût brisé la cheville et qu'elle en fût réduite à ramper, elle tentait de reculer. Il posa le pied sur sa longue jupe, lui bloquant tout mouvement. Son visage de poupée le suppliait d'arrêter, de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il crispa sa main pourvue de griffes acérées.<p>

« S'il vous plait... », implora-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Pourquoi...? Je n'ai rien... » Sa voix se brisa, la peur lui enserrant la gorge.

Il se pencha tout près d'elle, les yeux luisants.

« Pourquoi? Parce que tu es si belle... »

Elle étouffa un gémissement de terreur.

« … Et que tu ne le mérites pas. Personne ne le mérite. »

Il caressa son visage de ses griffes, déchirant sa peau dans un bruit presque inaudible, aussitôt suivi par une traînée pourpre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle... Je ne te veux pas... Ce genre de pulsions, je les garde pour mon frère... Tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu ne l'aies pas. »

Elle poussa un cri perçant lorsque, d'un mouvement brusque et rapide, il leva puis abaissa son bras, ses griffes déchirant ses traits si fins. Ses yeux bleus, sa peau de porcelaine, son nez parfait... Même ses lèvres rosées. Il les lacéra, et rigola en entendant ses hurlements.

* * *

><p>Envy s'assit à côté du baril qui servait à récupérer l'eau du toit, léchant paresseusement le sang qui maculait le bout de ses doigts avant de plonger son bras dedans, retirant les fluides... Ainsi que d'autres choses plus visqueuses qui le couvrait. Il secoua sa main reformée pour en retirer l'eau, se demandant comment faire pour se débarrasser du reste des éclaboussures. C'était toujours terriblement plaisant de les leur arracher. Il n'était pas Greed, pour vouloir les avoir, ni Lust, pour vouloir les posséder à la façon des amants... Il ne voulait juste pas qu'eux, ils les eussent. Ça le rendait dingue. Un physique de rêve, des biens, des talents... Qu'est-ce qui les rendaient, <em>eux<em>, assez spéciaux pour les avoir? Rien! Alors, il les leur prenait. Coupant les tendons des sprinteurs, versant de l'acide dans la gorge des chanteurs... Mais pour certains d'entre eux... Pour certains, ce n'était pas si simple. Certains possédaient simplement cette _étincelle_ indéfinissable qui les rendaient spéciaux. Ceux-là, il les haïssait. Il les haïssait avec passion. Jamais une fois il n'avait été en mesure de jouer avec l'un d'entre eux. En tout cas, pas avec un qu'il put briser. Le nabot, oui, il avait joué avec lui, mais cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa haine pour ces individus. Ils ne le MERITAIENT pas! Il se leva, faisant les cent pas, grognant sans s'en rendre compte. Cependant, s'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer cette étincelle, s'il ne pouvait la lui arracher... Il y en avait d'autres. D'autres qui le blesseraient, et qui satisferaient ses propres besoins. L'idée de recourir à ses griffes fit onduler sa main. Oui, elles seraient utiles.

Il faisait de nouveau nuit, et froid. Cependant, il ne s'en préoccupait guère. Une brise fraiche fit doucement voler le peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Il s'accroupit un peu plus bas. Elle devrait passer par ici, et bientôt. Cette nuit était la bonne. Durant une semaine, Il l'avait étudiée, il l'avait apprise par cœur, il l'avait haïe. Une très longue semaine. Et il n'avait cessé de fantasmer ce moment. Ce sublime moment où quelque chose de digne serait anéanti à jamais. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent lorsqu'il la vit, alors qu'elle se couvrait pour affronter le froid. Elle portait un paquet, lourd à première vue. Ses oreilles alertes perçurent le bruit sourd d'objets métalliques.

Le rictus sadique se dessina, terrifiant, sur son visage. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus. Puis, ce fut le moment. Il sauta du toit, atterrissant silencieusement juste derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner, il l'attrapa brutalement par ses longs cheveux blonds d'une main, plaquant la seconde sur sa bouche lorsque, ses yeux grands ouverts, elle tenta de crier.

« Chuuuuuuut, calme-toi... Faudrait pas déranger les voisins... »

Son large sourire découvrit ses dents pointues.

« De plus, s'ils essaient de nous interrompre, je les tuerai. Je me moque d'eux. Toi, par contre, je ne veux pas te tuer. »

Il la força à reculer jusque dans cette allée qu'il avait spécifiquement choisie, entre deux vieux restaurants. Même si elle parvenait à prononcer un quelconque son, il n'y aurait personne dans les bâtiments alentours pour l'entendre. L'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient puait atrocement et était parsemée des restes provenant des restaurants. Quant au sol, il s'y trouvait tant de trucs pourris et innommables qu'il en devenait visqueux. C'était parfait. Il la poussa, lui envoyant un coup de pied pour la faire tomber sur le sol couvert d'immondices. Aussitôt, il se mit à cheval sur ses hanches, ses genoux nus bien ancrés dans la crasse. Il se pencha tout près de son visage trempé de sueurs froides.

« Maintenant, rappelle-toi bien... Hurle et je t'arrache la langue, Winry Rockbell. »

Lentement, il écarta sa main de son visage, la laissant respirer, haletante.

« Tu... Pourquoi...?... Je me souviens de toi! Tu es l'un de ces monstres! »

Il lui lança d'une voix sarcastique : « Si je suis un monstre, j'en suis un créé par l'homme. Au moins je fais exactement ce pourquoi j'ai été fabriqué... »

Il frissonna lorsque ses mains se transformèrent en des griffes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs, le genre d'accessoire, pointu et crochu à merveille, qu'il adorait pour ce travail. Son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait lorsqu'elle les vit; elle inhala un grand coup, prête à hurler. Il agita sous son nez la plus grande de ses griffes.

« Ah ah, rappelle-toi, ta langue... »

Elle étouffa son cri, fixant son agresseur avec la même terreur muette qui se serait emparée d'un lapin acculé dans un coin par un chien vicieux. Il sourit juste pour elle.

« Gentille fille. A présent, pourquoi ne te laisserais-tu pas gentim-... »

Il grogna lorsqu'elle lui envoya son sac plein d'outils, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché, en pleine tête. Il s'effondra sur le flanc, le crâne fracassé par le coup. Durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour que sa tête se répare, il entendit ses pas désespérés résonner contre le pavé. Il jura en entendant un cri perçant déchirer sa gorge, suppliant quelqu'un de lui venir en aide. Il allait devoir faire vite, à présent.

Il lui courut après, son cœur factice battant la chamade sous le coup de l'excitation. Il attrapa la jeune fille à mi-chemin avant qu'elle n'arrive au coin de la ruelle, refermant ses griffes acérées sur le haut de son bras. Elle poussa un cri déchirant lorsque celles-ci traversèrent sa veste puis l'un de ses muscles, et ce dans un plaisant son de lacération.

Il la jeta au sol, en plein milieu de la ruelle, se mettant à cheval sur elle, même si à présent, il risquait de se faire surprendre à tout moment.

« Je t'ai prévenue...! » lui hurla-t-il en plein visage. « … De ce qui arriverait si tu criais! »

Il planta ses griffes dans son visage, déchirant sa joue aussi facilement que s'il s'était s'agit de papier journal trempé. Le sang coula, chaud et amer, produisant une fine buée dans l'air glacial de la nuit. La blonde poussa un cri de panique déformé par le liquide, même s'il continuait de lui lacérer la bouche, réduisant ainsi sa langue à l'état de lambeaux.

Elle commença à s'étouffer lorsque les morceaux déchirés de sa langue tombèrent au fond de sa gorge, suivis par le sang qui jaillissait de la plaie. Il la frappa au ventre, lui faisant lever la tête en la maintenant par les cheveux. Ceux-ci, défaits par les griffes qui les avaient agrippés, étaient maculés de sang.

« Ne suffoque _pas. »_

Plus par un réflexe que par un véritable souhait, elle régurgita les morceaux de chair, crachant en même temps du sang de sa trachée. C'était pas plus mal, en fait. Ça convenait parfaitement à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Deux vicieuses entailles défigurèrent son beau visage : il lui creva un œil lorsqu'il arracha à son orbite l'un de ses doigts qui y était resté accroché. Les contorsions de la jeune fille devinrent plus faibles, plus désespérées. Elle abandonna l'idée de crier. C'était un peu tard, à présent. Il écarta les mains de la blonde de son corps et les plaqua au sol, appuyant ses genoux sur ses poignets.

C'était le paroxysme. Non seulement la destruction de son visage, mais également de son talent. Il enfonça ses griffes dans le dos de ses mains, sentant les os crisser puis se briser. Une fois qu'elles furent bien accrochées, il les retira d'un coup, se délectant de la légère résistance qu'il perçut lorsqu'il lui coupa les tendons. Elle ne serait plus jamais en mesure de réaliser de bons automails, celle-ci. La douleur la fit s'agiter à nouveau quelques instants, arrachant à sa gorge déchiré un cri noyé par le sang. Tout ceci n'avait pris en tout et pour tout que quelques secondes.

Les gens commençaient tout juste à se précipiter hors de chez eux, alertés par ses cris. Il se releva, puis se pencha et susurra au creux de son oreille :

« Passe le bonjour au Fullmetal pour moi, Winry chérie... Oh, tu ne peux pas, c'est vrai... Tu n'aurais pas dû crier. »

Il sauta sur le toit, gloussant d'un rire sadique lorsque les gens se précipitèrent vers la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>Pieds nus, il marchait à grands pas sur la route givrée qui l'éloignait de Resembool. Le sang qui couvrait ses bras, son visage et son torse avait commencé à sécher et était devenu collant, voire carrément gluant. Il le gratta d'un air las, ses griffes lacérant par moments sa propre chair. Son regard se porta au loin, toujours perdu et embué par cette destruction. C'était la première, une première inédite. Il ne pouvait pas toucher au Fullmetal, ne pouvait le tuer... Mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'il souhaitât être mort.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est fini, en tout cas pour l'instant. Peut-être que je ferai une suite, si je me sens particulièrement sadique, mais je ne promets rien. Reviews, s'il vous plait!<em>

_**Invader Ryn**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
